


Shiver

by oaken



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oaken/pseuds/oaken
Summary: Luna did not fear the world outside of castle walls - not its tropical storms, not the dangerous encounters and definitely not the rough but loving fingers of a soldier who’d captured her heart.





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vamat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamat/gifts).



> This is a tiny snippet from an extensive vampire AU setting that was born out of a friendship and lots of wild ideas.

“You’re not supposed to look!”

Lunafreya sprung up from the clear water of the river that did nothing to cover the gentle curves of her body. She did not plan to cover herself like a child with arms crossed over her chest and thighs pressed closely together. Instead, she launched into a rather determined run that landed her in front of Nyx in a couple long strides. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Close and entirely out of sight now.

She had expected the action to throw Nyx off balance or baffle him. Both of which happened, even though the man managed to catch himself by moving one foot backward to counter the cannonball of a princess that had just barrelled right into him. What Luna had not prepared herself for, however, was his laughter, and the feeling of the bare abdomen against her own skin. Her breath caught in her chest.

“And how is you pressing yourself against me all naked and sexy fixing that situation?”

“...You’re not looking,” an embarrassed voice came from somewhere around Nyx’s chest where her head rested.

Nyx couldn’t help a quirk of his lips. Well, she was not wrong. The angle did help a lot with hiding her body, and her head was in the way of seeing where Luna’s back ended with a cute, round butt. ...Unless he tilted his head over her shoulder to take a peek. Then the little curve was still very much visible. He allowed the princess to have her little victory, though, and remained still.

“Guess that’s true.”

There was a slight shift in the form pressed tightly against him. Luna was puffing up with pride at her own quick thinking and ability to solve the issue.

Nyx didn’t allow that pride to grow much more than that. His hands did not need to balance them against toppling over any longer. They landed on Luna’s waist in a warm, firm grip, and he felt the woman stiffen a little at that. 

“What are you doing?”

“Well, it might be true I can’t see much of you, but I feel like you’re forgetting that you’re in a perfect range for touching.”

Accompanying his words, one of the hands moved down, following the form of her hip - soft line arching out and then dipping back in before curving out once again. The skin under the battle-hardened fingertips was soft, unblemished. It did not know the wilderness and battlefield like his did. Lunafreya appeared to Nyx a perfectly groomed bird in a gilded cage that he must have stolen from its barred paradise into a world that did not have the rounded corners that hers, made of marble and silk, did. The real world was sharp, biting and ruthless.

But even birds born and raised in captivity had wings and deep, instinctual need to soar into the open sky. Luna did not fear the world outside of castle walls - not its tropical storms, not the dangerous encounters and definitely not the rough but loving fingers of a soldier who’d captured her heart.

“Touch then.”

Nyx glanced down to meet the blue gaze directed upward at him. Her cheeks were rosy red in the pale moonlight, but there was no hesitance in her eyes. The man felt a possessive growl build up in his chest before it escaped - a soft rumble and flashing fangs. 

“And where would you have me touch, Your Highness?”

“Luna,” she corrected.

One hand unhooked itself from Nyx’s waist to come and meet his. It guided the hand that had stopped at the bottom of her hip upwards again, having it trace the outline of her body. Now familiar dip in the hip, the softness of her waist, -...

Luna paused, her eyelashes fluttering in a sudden fit of embarrassment. Nyx understood and took the lead himself. Hand moved further up and cupped one of the little, soft breasts. A curious sound escaped Luna at that - something akin to a breathy whine that hitched halfway past her lips. The shiver Nyx had felt sneaking up her spine had caught up with her gasp.

Both of Luna’s hands let go of him to clasp over her own mouth in hopes to prevent any more mortifying sounds such as that one from escaping. Those were likely with how the touch made her toes curl. Her skin warmed when Nyx squeezed, and she had to purse her lips together to prevent a moan. Running from embarrassment she’d only stumbled into more of it.

Nyx’s other hand had joined the current task, both now kneading her breasts - an action that clearly dazed the princess with sudden pleasure. Somewhen along the way, Luna had taken a step back, and he could see her now - small frame with a delicate build that peeked through every angle that the flesh and skin had not polished to perfectly round one. The pale skin had flushed. Not only her face and ears burned, the warm tinge of pink extended down in uneven patches of color that stretched across her shoulders, chest and torso.

“You’re looking,” she complained suddenly.

“That’s still your concern? Even with what I’m doing?” barely hidden smirk rang in his voice.

“Y-yes.”

“Very well.”

Nyx closed his eyes. If that was the reason the princess wanted to pick for being shy, he could comply. It would be foolish to complain when the tradeoff was getting exactly what he had wanted to do for weeks on end now - putting his hands on Luna.

Sure enough, with his gaze no more on her, the taut muscles under his fingertips relaxed, and her breathing seemed to ease a little. There was no seeing in the dark so Nyx focused on feeling and hearing her instead. It was not unusual for him to use his other senses, but, given the context, it was exciting beyond measure.

Luna’s hand taking a hold of his own sent an electric thrill through him. Nyx let himself feel as the gentle fingertips pulled his hand down from her chest and led it where she desired again, down this time. Her skin felt like satin against his fingers.

The pounding in her chest had grown in intensity so much that Luna worried if its rhythmic beating had become noticeable. It must have been. Especially when she took Nyx’s hand back down again. Not to her hip, no. There was a burning need that required his touch elsewhere - between her legs.

Luna had no idea how a touch of another in such a place would feel, but the instinct promised that it was exactly what would provide the relief. And it was Nyx’s fault in the first place that she ached for this relief! Ever since he had touched her bare chest, no, ever since she felt his topless form against her own- Oh, it had been torture!

Perhaps Nyx understood better than she imagined, however. The hand did not hesitate to find its way between her warm thighs. No teasing, no questions that would embarrass, just a simple touch. He reached up, against and into her. Slow and careful, the single digit mapped its way in, and Luna felt her knees buckle.

Aching emptiness in her filled, the need grew only stronger. Lunafreya pulled Nyx close to her again, arms hooked around his neck. The primal greed that had awakened in her core ached for more, not for him to stop. And with the movement of that one finger came a flurry of new sensations.

The odd, new pleasure brought out whimpers and shivers from the woman who had pressed herself in the most wanton manner against him. Nyx decided to cheat and cracked his eyes open to look, curling his finger inside Luna at the same time to distract her.

She was a sight to behold - delicate beauty unraveling into her rawest form. Blue eyes had closed, mouth parting instead for soft, sweet moans. He saw a flicker of pearly fangs that peeked out from behind her lips. 

Nyx’s gaze slid lower. He watched Luna’s neck as she swallowed, saw the still healing bite that marked the woman as his. A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. That’s right. His. All of this - from the flushed cheeks to the heaving chest, to trembling thighs and curled toes. More than ever before.

Suddenly, bright blue peered into his very soul. Shit. Caught.

“You’re looking again.”

“Would you rather I didn’t?”

“...No. Don’t take your gaze off me. And… Do continue.”

A wolfish smile appeared on Nyx’s face. He did not have to be told that twice.


End file.
